wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Laserdream
Crystal Pelham is the daughter of Neil and Sarah Pelham, the older sister of Eric Pelham, and a member of New Wave. Appearance Crystal is described as looking attractive with a heart-shaped face, full lips and blonde hair.Buzz 7.9 As Laserdream, Crystal wore a white costume with a stylized arrow pointing down and to her right with half a dozen lines trailing behind it, over her left shoulder, with similar rows of lines trailing down her legs and arms. She also wore a ruby red hairband that gave her a coquettish sweep of hair over one eye. Buzz 7.9 Abilities and Powers Crystal has a powerset almost identical to her mother - flight, 'hard light' beams, and forcefieldsBuzz 7.9 - but with weaker shields in exchange for more powerful beams and flight.Extermination 8.3 Her concussive blasts were judged strong enough to affect Leviathan. One was sufficient to break his grip on her. With continuous fire, she could use them to clear rubble. They were crimson in colour. She could create a spherical, crimsonExtermination 8.5 forcefield around herself and a partner,Extermination 8.5Extermination 8.3 but it was relatively weak compared to the rest of her family, capable of being dragged around and popped by Leviathan.Extermination 8.3 History Background Panacea once overheard Laserdream being told about villain psychology by her father, including Marquis as an example of "pattern" killer.Interlude 11h Story Start Laserdream appeared alongside Lady Photon and Glory Girl in a fight against Purity. Crusader and Rune ran interference, distracting and trapping Laserdream so that Purity could attack them.Buzz 7.9> Battle against Leviathan Laserdream accompanied New Wave to the meeting place after Armsmaster and Dragon's program predicted that Leviathan would attack Brockton Bay. She sat with her teammates next to the Brockton Bay Wards, but didn't join in with the conversation the Wards were having. She then listened to Legend as he told them about what was going on before he began to divide them into teams.Extermination 8.1 Sometime later, Laserdream opened fire at Leviathan alongside Legend, Lady Photon and half a dozen other capes. After Leviathan struck down Legend with his tail, Leviathan reached for Laserdream and Shielder. She created a forcefield bubble around them before Leviathan's tail wrapped around it and brought it down towards the roof. Halfway down, the constriction of the tail broke through the forcefield before the tail wrapped around Shielder's body and Laserdream's arm. Laserdream managed to use the concussive force of her laser to break her way free before she flew up and out of the way as Leviathan fell. Shielder was unable to escape and, after Leviathan brought down his upper body against the edge of a building, she screamed raggedly.Extermination 8.3 Laserdream and Lady Photon landed next to Armsmaster and Skitter. Lady Photon created a shaped forcefield around Armsmaster's shoulder and then told Laserdream to take him, but Laserdream said that she was a better flier and had more of a chance of hurting. She then said that she would take Skitter and help against Leviathan. After Lady Photon nodded, they turned towards Skitter and waited until she had picked up Armsmaster's halberd before she picked her up. Skitter then started to direct Laserdream towards where Leviathan was. Laserdream erected a forcefield over the both of them when they passed over a gas station. She changed course sometime later and, when Skitter asked her about it, she told her that the wreckage headed that way. Skitter told her that Leviathan might have been faking it out and then pointed towards where she thought Leviathan was. Laserdream changed course again and arrived at the scene a few seconds later. Laserdream dropped Skitter at the fringe of the battlefield with the halberd and joined Purity in firing lasers at Leviathan's chest and face. Leviathan prepared to lunge only for a wave of darkness to envelop him and then dissipate, leaving only what was necessary to obscure his head. Laserdream managed to hit Leviathan again before he figured out how to escape the darkness. Later, Laserdream grabbed the halberd, heaved Skitter out of the water, changed her grip and pulled her up and free of the waves. She hurried away from the growing depression and towards a nearby roof where she laid Parian down. When the building started to collapse, she reluctantly grabbed Skitter and Parian before hauling them back into the air. Skitter asked Laserdream if there was another tidal wave coming and Laserdream told her she couldn't see her armband to check unless she dropped her. She asked Skitter if she wanted to drop her before flying the three of them away. She then told Skitter that she was going to set them down and, when Skitter questioned her, told her that she would set them down or drop them because she couldn't hold them for much longer. After setting Skitter and Parian down, Laserdream checked her armband and told Skitter that one of the shelters had sprung a leak. Skitter told her to bring her and that, while she knew her arms were tired, they had to stick together and that she could drop her if she had to. Laserdream agreed, but said that they were leaving Parian behind. She then picked up Skitter and towards the shelter that had sprung a leak. Laserdream started to blast the door to the shelter with a laser after a nearby cape told her to open it. She ceased firing after the cape that Skitter had given the halberd to headed towards the door before she started to make channels where the water could flow into once the door was opened. When the door was opened, Laserdream told the people inside to get out. She was then knocked unconscious by Leviathan. Skitter later found Laserdream, turned her over and checked that she was still breathing before she left her. They were teleported out together.Extermination 8.5 Trivia *Laserdream's signature 'color' on the team is red. *Her name is an amalgamation of 'laserbeam' and 'dream' in the 'that person is dreamy' sense. References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:New Wave Category:Blaster Category:Mover Category:Shaker Category:Heroes